Dominant
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: You want to be free. You also want to be mine. You can't be both. Paige\Stephanie


**This is a one-shot requested by Jeremy Crawford 27.**

 **I'd like to thank everybody who left a review on AJ And The Bullet Club, and Being Crazy Isn't Enough. It really means a lot to me.**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

"Paige, Stephanie McMahon would like to see you"

Paige sighed, she knew what that meant. "Thanks, I'll be there in a second"

The stagehand left, as Paige stood up. "Let's get this over with"

Since she made her début on the main roster, she and Stephanie engaged in this "secret" relationship. It all started when Paige told Stephanie she had a crush on her, it was supposed to be a innocent kiss just to cure Paige's imagination, but it turned into a lot more.

A whole lot more.

Ever since then Stephanie has been calling Paige into her office for a "meeting". Those "meetings" always turned into sex, Stephanie was always in charge during sex, it never changed.

Paige found Stephanie's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" she heard Stephanie say. Paige opened the door and walked in closing and locking the door behind her.

"Hello Paige" Stephanie smiled.

"Hello Stephanie" Paige said as she sat down on front of Stephanie's desk.

Stephanie stood up and sat on the desk right in front of Paige. "I'm sure you know why your here"

"Of course" Paige nodded and removed her shirt.

"Good, you remembered" Stephanie smirked as Paige removed her pants and shoes. "Now you may remove my clothes" Stephanie instructed. Paige stood up and removed Stephanie's jacket, dress, and heels.

"May I go on?" Paige asked.

"Yes you may" Stephanie nodded.

Paige reached behind Stephanie and unhooked her bra and placed it in the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Good job, now massage my breast" Stephanie ordered. Paige nodded her head and placed her hands on Stephanie's breast moving them in a circular motion.

"That feels good, Paige" Stephanie urged.

"May I kiss your chest?" Paige asked. She had to ask before she did anything, just another rule.

"Go on" Stephanie nodded.

"Paige leaned down and placed small and soft kisses all over Stephanie's chest as she continued to massage her.

Stephanie reached up and pulled Paige's bra off and grabbed her breast forcefully.

"Shit" Paige hissed as her nipple grew hard in between Stephanie's fingers.

"Sorry Paige, but you know what your breast do to me. Their the perfect size for my hand" Stephanie said as she continued to roll Paige's nipple though her fingers. Paige arched he back into Stephanie's hand. "Fuck Stephanie"

Paige leaned down and bit Stephanie's nipple and she hissed.

"Fuck Paige, you like my breast don't you?" Stephanie cooed.

Paige nodded her head as she switched to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

Stephanie grabbed Paige's hair and yanked her off of her chest. "Its main event time"

Stephanie stood up and removed her panties before sitting back down on the desk. "Your turn love"

Paige stood up from her chair and removed her black panties tossing them to the side.

"Good, now" Stephanie spread her legs. "Eat me"

Paige leaned down and gave Stephanie's pussy a long lick. When Stephanie moaned in pleasure, Paige loved it when Stephanie moaned like that, so she did it again and again.

"Oooh Paige!" Stephanie placed her hands in Paige's long black and blue hair.

Paige flicked her tongue across Stephanie's clit a couple of times before sucking on it. Paige looked up into Stephanie's eyes as she continued her onslaught on her clit. Stephanie wrapped her legs around Paige's head, keeping her in place.

Paige slid two fingers into Stephanie as she moaned loudly. "Oh yes, Paige!"

Paige released Stephanie's clit and licked her lips. "May I touch myself?"

"I suppose" Stephanie replied and Paige immediately pushed a finger into herself. Paige leaned in and viciously lapped at Stephanie's clit. With one hand buried deep into Stephanie's heat, her other hand was buried deep into her own heat and her thumb was flicking her clit.

Stephanie felt her orgasm blinding up inside of her. "Paige, I'm gonna come"

Paige added a third finger as her thumb starts to move so fast it's almost a blur. Stephanie's walls tighten around Paige's fingers as she comes all over them. Paige thrust her fingers into herself a couple more times before her come rains down her fingers, some of it dripping onto the carpet floor. Paige sucks on her fingers and stands up.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Paige?" Stephanie asked.

Paige pulled her hair out of her face. "Of course, how could I forget"

Paige leaned down and licked all of the cum off of Stephanie's pussy before walking over the Stephanie's clothes and giving them to her.

"Thank you" Stephanie said as Paige nodded. The two ladies continued to get dressed in silence, Paige was thinking when was this going to stop, and Stephanie was thinking about they're next "meeting".

"I should go" Paige said after was fully dressed.

"I'll see you soon" Stephanie said giving Paige a soft kiss before Paige left the room.

Paige walked back into the divas locker room and sat down on one of the benches, placing her head in her hands.

This had to stop, she couldn't continue on with this "relationship". It was not only hurting herself, but it was hurting Stephanie's marriage. Paige overheard Triple H talking on the phone with Shawn Michaels, telling him that his marriage was dead and he didn't know what to do.

If Triple H and Stephanie broke up, the whole company would turn upside down and it would be Paige's fault.

The locker room door opened and Paige's best friend Summer Rae walked inside. She took one look at Paige and immediately knew what was wrong.

"You just came back from Stephanie's office, didn't you?" she asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah" Paige answered.

"Why don't you just put an end to all of this crap?" Summer asked.

Because, its too late for that"

* * *

 **Sorry if this isn't the original plot, but that one confused me. I hope you don't mind.**

 **If you want a one-shot or story just pm me. I also do NXT requests.**

 **Don't forget to review, thanks!**


End file.
